


“I do believe I am still madly in love with you.”

by FeralCreed



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Cutesy couple stuff, Dancing, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, L2R characters, M/M, for Elli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: “I had a very important question for you.” Erik moves toward him, holding a hand out when he's close. “Dance with me?”Charles takes his hand, blinking a little at the suggestion. “I don't think you've asked me that before.”





	“I do believe I am still madly in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts).



_Charles, would you mind coming to the library for a moment?_

 

The request isn't entirely out of the ordinary, but Charles pauses anyway. He's in his study, working on some papers he really should have done the day before except one of the teenagers had another midlife crisis that he'd wanted to help deal with. Really, he should keep working, but it's Erik asking. It's not often that he requests things for himself and Charles has been trying to encourage the habit, so... _Just a moment, love._

 

He finishes the sentence he'd been writing and gets up, shuffling his papers into a vague semblance of order before leaving the room. It only takes a minute to find Erik standing by one of the bay windows in the library, looking over the grounds. Even though he dresses the same way as he always did, there's almost no tenseness in his shoulders any more. Charles hopes that he and the school have something to do with it.

 

“Need something, darling?” he asks. He can sense Erik's happiness at hearing him join him even before the other man turns, a smile on his face.

 

“I had a very important question for you.” Erik moves toward him, holding a hand out when he's close. “Dance with me?”

 

Charles takes his hand, blinking a little at the suggestion. “I don't think you've asked me that before.”

 

“No, I don't believe I have.”

 

“Any reason for it?”

 

“Yes. I was standing here in the library and remembered just how stunningly gorgeous you were. And it made me decide that I simply must see you.”

 

“You charmer, you,” Charles says, a faint blush rising to his face. But he lets Erik come closer anyway, lets him set a hand on his waist. It's been a long time since the rudimentary dance lessons he'd been made to take as a boy, but clearly his partner knows what he's doing.

 

Erik keeps it simple, spinning him in circles around the library floor, always slow enough that Charles isn't tripping over himself to keep up. It's far more enjoyable than he remembered it, though he thinks that might be down to the participants. He loses track of time, though he knows that there's a reason the sun's moved far enough along that the shadows have lengthened. The taller man twirls him, catching him at the end of the move and dipping him.

 

“If you drop me...” Charles warns, and can't help but smile at the rumble of Erik's laugh.

 

“Faithless, absolutely faithless,” he teases. But he kisses him rather than bring him back to standing. It's soft, slow, tastes like honey and sunlight and coffee. Even though it's hardly their first kiss, it still feels like it. He slowly sets Charles up straight, standing there for a moment and just holding his waist as their foreheads touch. “I do believe I am still madly in love with you,” he says softly.

 

“Funnily enough, you seem to have the same effect on me,” Charles replies. He lets out a breathless little noise as Erik bends down a little, then scoops him up. “Put me down, you ass, I know I'm short.”

 

“Well, now you're taller,” Erik points out. And Charles is, technically, since his head is now a couple inches higher than the other man's. There are benefits to such moves, after all. “I can put you down, if you like.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Charles protests, then tries to pout at how easily he gave in. Judging by the look on Erik's face, it isn't working. “You're too strong,” he decides, poking at Erik's arm. “It isn't fair.”

 

“I shall be certain to keep that in mind,” Erik assures him. He carries him over toward one of the many chairs, sitting so Charles is in his lap. “Still feeling short?” Charles simply gives him a Look and Erik slides a hand up into his hair, petting him. That seems to quell the slight picky part of his personality, and he snuggles into Erik's chest with no further complaints.

 

That settles things in Erik's mind. He leans back in the chair, arm coming up around Charles' waist to keep him near him. From the movement of his shoulders, he can tell that his lover is starting to fall asleep. And the fact that he chooses to be here at all, much less so comfortable around him, is something that Erik counts as nothing short of a miracle. So he closes his eyes, focuses on Charles' breathing, move his fingers through his hair slow and smooth. By the time someone realises the Professor never finished his papers, they're both too asleep to care much.

 


End file.
